Terrified
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: She was taken in the dead of the night. But why? And will she be reunited with her family? Or will her nightmare never end? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Terrified 

Chapter 1

"Shh" He said to the figure that was gagged in the corner of the room. Tear stains on her cheeks. She tried to wriggle free, but he laughed harshly in her face before slapping her. He walked to the door, opened it and laughed.

As the door slammed shut the petite, pregnant, vulnerable nurse sobbed and his laugh seemed to echo around the room she was currently in. She tried to cover her ears with her hands but they were tied with barbed wire and cutting in to her skin. There seemed to her, at least that there was no point in screaming as she would get in trouble; she'd been warned that they would harm her baby if she tried to escape Jessica couldn't have that. So she stayed silent; trapped in hell. With no way of getting out.

* * *

**OK, so this is a bit different to the usual AJ fanfics that I write and I honestly have no idea where it come from. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still the same day as it was in chapter 1. Thank you to EmilyLouisexx and XxTassBXx for reviewing this.**

* * *

Terrified 

Chapter 2

Later that day her captor Jack, could be heard walking up the stairs. Jessica sat scared, frozen and frightened still restrained by her binds as she awaited him. Awaited her fate.

Unlocking the door he slid a tray towards her and laughed at her attempts to free herself and her baby.

"You don't want to hurt yourself Jess " He said to her placing a hand over her stomach.

She nodded in reply, too numb to verbally produce a reply. "Good girl " He sighed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before pushing the tray towards her.

She looked at the tray and knew she should eat for her baby but she couldn't bring herself too. It had a banana, apple and a bottle of water placed on it, ready for her to eat if she could.

Jack meanwhile had re locked the door leaving Jessica to her thoughts and feelings. She could be heard whispering to herself, bringing comfort to her unborn baby boy or girl. Or getting comfort from her unborn baby. "It's ok " She whispered. She didn't know what she was having but she didn't mind not knowing as long as the baby was healthy.

Downstairs in the large kitchen Jack was on the phone to his partner in crime. "I'll bring her down " He told Zac as he shut the phone, and listened to the expecting mother cry for someone called Adam. "Time to pay him a visit " Jack thought, his plans for Jessica firmly in place...

* * *

**What has Jack got planned for the pregnant Jessica, all I can say, Is that her journey has only just begun... **


	3. Chapter 3

Terrified 

Chapter 3

"Come on up!" Snapped Jack shaking her violently awake.

Jessica tired, bleary eyed and emotional shook her head to try and get the sleep out of her eyes. "Sure " She whispered quietly, having no idea what they had in store for her. She just wanted to go. She just wanted to be with her family.

Jack smirked and led her out of the door before kicking her down the stairs. Broken bones she was sure to have.

* * *

Adam Trueman was worried about her. Jessica was not one to go missing. She had two children Lucas and Amelia who she loved with all her heart. He tried to ring her but all he got was her voice mail.

**"Hi it's Jessica, leave a message and I'll try and get back to you..."**

Adam sighed as he left her a message. **"Jess it's Adam. Where are you? Love you" **

Back in the abandoned house Jack was torturing Jessica by playing the recently received voice mail. The tears fell down her cheek at hearing his voice. "Fine " Jessica said quietly, the fight going out of her.

Jack grinned slyly and kicked her wanting to cause her more pain. He pulled her up gently for now caressing her cheek.

"Come on " She was beginning to learn that if she didn't respond to her captor quickly he would beat her. Luckily she hadn't been beaten yet.

Jessica looked at him in a mix of fear and anger. Glad to be free of her restraints she rested her hand on her baby bump willing the baby to kick, show signs of life. She was walked out the house and thrown in the back of a van. As she was re tied up with rope Jack sat beside her to ensure the mum didn't try to escape. He had big plans for that baby...

* * *

**I know that the two reviewers want Adam to find her but I can confirm that it won't be him. :( She will be found eventually. Apart from her being found yet, would you like to see Jack do anything to her? I will be taken the character of Jessica on a dark journey as Jack forces the pregnant nurse to become his slave. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I would try something different with this chapter, it's Adam's POV as he receives a chilling video message from an unknown source**

* * *

Terrified 

Chapter 4

Adam's POV

My mind is on nothing but Jessica. Where is she? I check my phone again as I walk upstairs to get ready for my shift.

My phone vibrates and I reach for it hoping it is Jessica. I access my inbox and read the giving information.

Sender: 'Jessica'

To: Adam

Time: 8:00

I press play as a video fills my screen

In the video, Jessica is crying and tied up. She is obviously being told what to say as she whispers: "Adam I'm fine " But I know she isn't. I decided to alert the police but just as I dial 999, scrolling further down the video, I discover a message

**"Ring the police and mother and baby die.. "**

Jessica was pregnant? I now needed to find her and protect her. Shutting my phone I realize:

She has been taken... Because of me. Because of my secret, which I regret.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Will Adam get to Jessica or will Jack get his way with the baby? **


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter I will be jumping from Adam's to Jessica's POV **  


* * *

Terrified

Chapter 5 

Adam's POV

I reported Jessica missing. She'd been gone for more than 48 hours. I let the male officer in to the house and offered him a cup of tea.

I sat on one of the sofa's as the officer asked me questions about her.

"Have you got a picture of her?" He asked.

"No problem " I said walking out of the living room and walking up the stairs taking two at a time and coming to mine and Jessica's bedroom. I looked at the picture in it she was smiling and happy. I wondered how she was now? How was the baby? I took the picture downstairs and handed it to the officer.

"Have your girlfriend's cards been used?" He said looking at the picture.

I walked in to the hallway where Jessica's handbag was on the banister. I opened it and looked in her purse her cards were all there but her mobile was gone.

"Has anything gone?"

"Her purse " I said showing the officer the empty purse.

I just hoped she was safe.

"I will be in touch if there are any developments " The officer informed as he left the house.

I nodded and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jessica's POV

For once my mind wasn't on anything that Jack may have planned for me or my baby, but on the TV I had noticed in the basement where I had been moved too. Or more particularly to the channel, it was BBC 1 and my mind concentrated on what the news reporter was saying.

_"An ED doctor Adam Trueman from Holby City Hospital reported his girlfriend Jessica Harrison missing today. If you have any information about her whereabouts please call this number 0151 253 2146" _It was accompanied by a picture of me. I sighed quitely

"So you seen it?" The door opens and Jack walked in.

I nodded and whispered: "Sure " I said quietly and watched him turn it off.

I was sure he put it on to torture me.

"Change of scenery will do you do " He said touching my belly. I was repulsed by his touch as he stroked his thumb over my cheek

Was he taking me outside? I tried to think of a plan as I hadn't felt movement from my baby. I needed a scan. I didn't want it to die, I couldn't cope if I lost it.

"What!" He shouted at me. I pointed to my belly, placing my hands on my bump. Hoping he would realize I needed a scan.

He walked around me and untied me and I felt no circulation to my hands as they had been tied up with barbed wire.

He smirked pulling me up under the arms and frog marching me down the stairs. We stopped outside the living room and I was pushed in losing my breath, in the room I was stripped to my underwear and pushed to the floor, crying and terrified as he raped me, me being paralysed with fear.

* * *

**Next Chapter: We meet Jack's wife Vanessa who realizes what her husband wants with the pregnant nurse **


	6. Chapter 6

Terrified

Chapter 6

Vanessa's POV 

I walked through the gate, up the path and got my keys out of my handbag ready to enter my home when I heard someone crying in pain. Adnd the reply was a shut up and a sharp slap to the cheek. Which only caused the person to cry harder. Was Jack cheating on me? I had to find out, entering the house I shut the door quietly so not too alert Jack to the fact his wife was home.

* * *

Taking my heels off after a long day at the office on I left them under the stairs and tiptoed up the stairs checking all the rooms. Empty. Maybe I imagined it earlier but I knew I didn't

I needed to check one more place. The basement. Walking back downstairs I entered the kitchen barefoot and walked through the side door which led to a small passage, then I come to the basement. I tried the handle. It was locked. Strange we never locked it. Then I had an idea. My brown hair was in a bun as it had to look professional since I was a receptionist. I took a hairpin out and used it to unlock the door pushing it open slowly scared of what I suddenly could find.

The sight sickened me. Jack was cutting the woman's stomach open and by the looks of it she was pregnant. And terrified.

"What are you doing?" I demanded my eyes taking in the sick scene. Medical equipment was on the floor. Things I recognised because as well as being a receptionist I was a part time nurse at St James. There was a scapel, needles, forceps and tubes. Where had he got all this stuff?

Looking around the room in disbelief and horror I realised that he was cutting her open with no aesthetic. She had brown hair and brown eyes but they looked terrified. She was naked, sobbing. I felt sorry for her. Who knew what horror Jack had subjected her too? Taking off my jacket I walked over to her, put it over her and took her pulse. It was weak. She needed a hospital now.

"What's your name?" I asked her quietly. Hoping I would get a response. I could see she was scared of me, scared I was involved.

"I'm not involved in this I'm going to help you " I said.

She whispered quietly as a response to my statement. "OK "

But first I had to find out why the hell Jack had taken her. Shutting the door and dragging Jack with me I rounded on him fuming

"Who is she?" I yelled putting my hands on my hips.

"Jessica Harrison " He smirked "Girlfriend of -"

"Adam Trueman " I finished for him. The man I got pregnant by and had a 2 year old daughter Grace by him not that he knew about her. We had a brief fling when we met on a student night out and we exchanged numbers. My parents flipped when they discovered I was pregnant by a guy I barely knew. "Let her go " I said pulling myself from the past.

"No can do V " He replied. I stood there shocked unable to take any of this in. It was horrible and scary.

"Is it because of what I did?" I added looking him in the eyes. He nodded a sly smirk on his face and I knew he was no longer the man I married

"I had stalked her, watched her with him and took her when she was walking home alone " He said touching my shoulder. I sighed hating him.

"You make me sick!" I yelled walking back in to the room. I got my phone out and rang the police and an ambulance. I sat by her keeping her warm. "Have you got any kids?" I asked wanting to keep her talking.

"Sure " She whispered quietly. I nodded slowly.

There was a knock at the door. "Police!" They shouted through the letterbox and I turned to Jessica and while I was flooding with relief she still looked scared.

"It's ok he's not going to hurt you anymore " I said getting up and dusting my skirt down. I opened the basement door and walked out my head held high and I followed Jack to the front door so he couldn't try and escape. I unlocked the door and walked out. "Here's your culprit " I said watching with satisfaction as my husband was arrested for kidnap. Served him right. I shut the door behind me and sprinted back upstairs. My nurse instincts kicking in as I opened the door and ran towards her checking the damage my scum of a husband had caused her. I could kill him. Or get a divorce. Yes a divorce sounds good. "Speak to me " I encouraged her seeing her eyes were about to close. I needed her to stay awake for me at least until the ambulance service arrived at this abandoned house...

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jeff's POV **


	7. Chapter 7

Terrified 

Chapter 6

Jeff's POV 

Me and Dixie had a call out. I walked to the ambulance bay and got in switching on the sirens.

"Where is it Jeff?" Dixie asked.

"Oakley Square princess" I replied concentrating on the roads.

We arrived at the house and I knocked on the door and a woman with brown hair answered. "Hi princess " I said.

"Please help her, my husband kidnapped her " She said quietly.

Nodding me and Dixie followed the woman through the basement door and I realized who it was.

"Princess can you hear me?" I asked kneeling down beside her and assessing her injuries.

"Spinal board, and an oxygen mask and let's moblize her head and neck " I said holding Jessica's head still as Dixie went to get the equipment needed from the ambulance. She came back and we moved Jessica gently on to the spinal board, strapping her down, I put an oxygen mask over her face and got a frac pac putting her elbow in it. I picked up the board and maneuvered it out of the basement and down the stairs

"Are you coming with us?" I asked helping her in to the ambulance watching her sit down and I shut the doors and got in to the ambulance driving to Holby City hospital where our colleagues would treat Jessica.

* * *

The doors opened and I lowered the trolley down from the ambulance and wheeled it along the tarmac revealed who this patient was. "This is Jessica Harrison, 37, 5 months pregnant. GSC 8 and BP 60 / 90. Sats 97 % " I said.

"RESUS " Zoe said following the trolley.

I stopped her. "Zoe she's been raped "

"Thanks Jeff " Zoe said as I walked ahead and helped Dixie.

"On 3 ladies and gents " She said lifting a piece of the spinal board and getting her across on the RESUS bed. "Nice and gently " We took the trolley out of RESUS with us and I headed to the rec room to make a cup of tea as my shift finished. Me and Dixie walked home.

* * *

Normal

"A head CT, x ray and MRI scan " Zoe said wanting to get a better idea of what was going on.

Sam nooded and went to organize the scans.

Adam walked in squeezing Jessica's hand tightly. She tried to take off her oxygen mask but Adam held it firmly in place as he stroked her hair. Sam took Jessica for her CT scan.

"Zoe Jessica's scans are back " Sam told her handing her the envelope. Zoe opened the envelope and placed the scans on the board. She was bleeding on the brain so Zoe monitored it so it didn't get worse. She wrapped a bandage around Jessica's head.

"Adam?" Vanessa said walking in to RESUS. She smiled at him and sat on the bed.

Adam nodded so Vanessa continued. "We have a daughter, she's 3.."

Jessica looked surprised as Adam to hear that...

* * *

**So this was the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this. I'm thinking of doing a short sequel to this. I've left this last chapter on a cliff hanger so Adam's thoughts of having a 3 year old and helping Jessica through labour will be revealed.. **


End file.
